legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiryoshu No Sai
Shiryoshu No Sai is the fourth boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' Shiryoshu No Sai was one of the earliest, most renowned protectors of the Sai Dynasty, serving under Jin No Sai himself, the first of the legendary Tetsujin. After he fell in battle during the wars of the Old Ones, his spirit was taken to the Tears of Rain and utilized there to serve as protector of the vaults. His temper is the only thing that matches his loyalty to the defense of the prize. 'Encounter Design' Shiryoshu is a three phase fight that uses the powers of the Kai'xan pools to increase his abilities, as well as provide him with the energies he expels from his battle glaive. On harder difficulties his glaives have a strange ability to affect more than one target... beware. 'Overview' Shiryoshu is a large tank and spank fight, but involve several environmental dangers during his phase transitions. He becomes a large threat against tanks due to the passive abilities he bestows upon them, which require a large check at all times. Due to his ancient power, his essence floods the room with power, which means the modifiers must also be in check before the raid is overwhelmed. *On Master 'difficulty and above, Shiryoshu's ''special attacks deal raidwide damage instead of just to the tank, requiring a tougher healing check. In addition, he radiates power around him, dealing damage per second, threatening melee users. *On '''Rising '''difficulty, in addition to '''Shattered Resolve, he inflicts Weakened Will on the target tank, and Shattered Resolve also hits off tanks around him. The Kai'Xan pools also cannot be used for empowerment, as Xin has infested the pools in his room. Shiryoshu's after-effects of his special attacks occur besides the raid wide damage. Lastly, the statues are active on Rising, and must be destroyed to increase chances of survival. Abilities 'Base Abilities' *'Shattered Resolve': Reduces the target's maximum health by 25% while the current target against Shiryoshu. *'Weakened Will': The target's self-healing is reduced by 50%, and healing from other players is reduced by 25%. In addition, the target generates 25% less threat. *'Essence of the Pools': Shiryoshu deals 25,000 damage every 2 seconds to all nearby enemies within 3 yards. Moving him dampens the effects of this essence. *'Kai'xan Empowerment': Shiryoshu harnesses the powers of the pools, dealing 50,000 irresistible damage to all players. During the 6 second transition, the pools becomes empowered. *'Kai'xan Power': Increases damage dealt by 10%. Reduces damage taken by 10%. Overexposure will stun the player then eject them, dealing damage equal to half their health. **'Xanadian Kai'xan Power': Deals 75,000 irresistible damage every 0.5 seconds. *'Glaive of the Gods': Shiryoshu's glaive is fully empowered! Increases damage dealt by 50% for the rest of the fight. 'Statues' The Statues are active on Rising only, posing a threat until destroyed. *'Tearklast': A powerful beam, dealing 100,000 damage to all enemies in a 6 yard circle. 'Phase I: The Naginata of Shiryoshu' *'Cleave': Deals 140,000 damage to the target, splitting between them and the nearest two allies. *'Impact Strike': Deals 56,000 - 68,432 damage to the target, and after 10 seconds, blood erupts from the target, dealing 45,200 - 54,322 damage every 3 seconds for 12 seconds. *'Statue Breaker': Shiryoshu throws his glaive, destroying one of the statues in the room, which leaves dangerous essence on the ground. **'Defiler Font': Deals 100,000 damage per second to all enemies stuck within the font. While Shiryoshu is in the font, he deals 50% more damage. *'Jade Lightning': Calls down a powerful lightning storm on the raid, dealing 1,722,432 -1,845,432 split amongst all players, stunning them for six seconds. 'Transition: Wake the Lightning' *'Kaiborne Barrier': Reduces damage taken by 99% for 30 seconds. Attempting to damage Shiryoshu will deal the damage back to the player. *'Naginata Thunder': A channeled spell, dealing 45,000 damage to all players every 2 seconds for 30 seconds. Players who are closer to Shiryoshu take up to double damage, and the same applies for when they are far away. *'Descending Doom': Highlights up to five random targets with a sense of impending doom, and after five seconds, a spear falls on them, dealing damage equal to 25% of their maximum health and then dealing 100% of the damage dealt to any players within 10 yards. 'Phase II: The Might of the Defender' *'Jade Barrage': Deals 78,432 - 88,311 damage to the target, encasing them in solid jade, which explodes, dealing 10,000 damage to the player and any other targets within five yards. *'Falling Moon': Shiryoshu picks a random target, preparing a dangerous strike that deals 850,000 damage to the target split amongst five other targets within 3 yards after 5 seconds. *'No Sai Talons': Causes lightning talons to rake at the ground, dealing 65,092 - 89,211 damage to the target, which then seek out other targets within 10 yards, applying the same effect with 25% less damage from the original strike. *'Statue Breaker': Shiryoshu throws his glaive, destroying one of the statues in the room, which leaves dangerous essence on the ground. **'Defiler Font': Deals 100,000 damage per second to all enemies stuck within the font. While Shiryoshu is in the font, he deals 50% more damage. 'Transition: Wake the Lightning' *'Kaiborne Barrier': Reduces damage taken by 99% for 30 seconds. Attempting to damage Shiryoshu will deal the damage back to the player. *'Naginata Thunder': A channeled spell, dealing 45,000 damage to all players every 2 seconds for 30 seconds. Players who are closer to Shiryoshu take up to double damage, and the same applies for when they are far away. *'Descending Doom': Highlights up to five random targets with a sense of impending doom, and after five seconds, a spear falls on them, dealing damage equal to 25% of their maximum health and then dealing 100% of the damage dealt to any players within 10 yards. 'Phase III: Wrath of Jin' *'Acting on Cowardice': Shiryoshu's haste and damage is doubled against opponents with their back turned. *'Jin's Teachings': Shiryoshu spins into a deadly bladestorm, dealing 124,509 - 134,211 damage per second to all enemies caught in the blast. During this bladestorm, Shiryoshu targets three players (five on Rising) and chases them. *'Tremor Sweep': Deals 85,409 - 93,211 damage to the target, and after 3 seconds, a blast erupts from the target where they were facing, dealing 98,313 - 101,112 damage to all enemies within 3 yards of the blast. *'Celestial Slash': Shiryoshu's essence glows either jade or crimson, indicating his slashing pattern - jade means move during the slash, crimson means remain still or suffer double damage. Deals 85,000 - 90,000 damage to all enemies caught. *'Statue Breaker': Shiryoshu throws his glaive, destroying one of the statues in the room, which leaves dangerous essence on the ground. **'Defiler Font': Deals 100,000 damage per second to all enemies stuck within the font. While Shiryoshu is in the font, he deals 50% more damage. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' Deathlius and Shiryoshu are seen fighting, while Xin sits whole-heartedly watching the two. After Deathlius manages to land a cut, Shiryoshu smashes his blade aside, causing Deathlius to dart back. *'Shiryoshu No Sai': You fight well. *'Deathlius Loss'end': And so do you. *'Xin No Sai': Keep fighting! I am quite impressed. *'Kaijin No Sai': Shiryoshu No Sai? YOU are the protector of the key? *'Shiryoshu No Sai': Son of Jin. Yes, it is I. It is a pleasure to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances. *'Kaijin No Sai': We need to get to Kirin! If he goes unstable he could... *''Xin begins laughing distantly.'' *'Deathlius Loss'end': It is no use Kaijin, I tried getting it from him. Xin has twisted him. *'Shiryoshu No Sai': None may enter. Not even a Tetsujin. *'Xin No Sai': I will see you at the dragon's den. *'Kaijin No Sai': Damn it. There is no other way. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Your ancient history essentially carved you all as battle gods. *'Deathlius Loss'end': But this one hated what I did to his statues. *'Deathlius Loss'end': It seems to be something he holds dear. *'Shiryoshu No Sai': You have had your chance. I want your group of bandits, next. *''Shiryoshu channels a spell, summoning a portal that opens Xan'dro Legionnaires into the fold.'' *'Kaijin No Sai': You take one half, I got the other. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Don't relent. He's a tough one. 'Aggro' *It is your turn to fall! 'Special attack' *Your blood will explode! *I will shred you to pieces! *Your lives will shatter like glass! 'Transition' *Feel the wrath of the No Sai! *You will all die! 'Breaking a statue' *These statues were important treasures, and you have no respect! *For several thousands of years, these were not marked, until this day. *The pools will destroy you. *See the power that I wield? You will all perish! 'Glaive empowerment' *Doom has come to you and your allies. I wield god's hand. 'Killing a player' *A terrible combatant. *Your actions were rash. Your style was inadequate. *Only a fool dares to cross this glaive. *Your blood stains discolor these halls. 'Defeat' *I will return again, as protector, of these... halls... 'Outro' *'Deathlius Loss'end': He isn't dead, is he? A noble soul. *'Kaijin No Sai': His spirit will reanimate with the Rain's energy, but we need to secure it! *''Kaijin examines Shiryoshu.'' *'Kaijin No Sai': I wish it never came to this. But we will be back for you. *'Deathlius Loss'end': What now? *'Kaijin No Sai': I do not know. But I must step into these pools once more, and revitalize myself. *''Kaijin steps into the Kai'xan pools. After absorbing a rife amount of energy, surges of lightning lash out around the room, and a lone bolt ricochets off Deathlius' armor.'' *'Kaijin No Sai': Let us get Xin's head. Enough of his games. Loot *Statue Breaker Sabatons (Plate boots) *Cinch of Kai'xan (Plate wrists) *Defiling Font Boots (Mail boots) *Shiryoshu's Cufflinks (Mail wrists) *Descending Doom Striders (Leather boots) *Ancient Kaiborne Wristguards (Leather wrists) *Fallen Moon Sandals (Cloth boots) *Bracelet of the No Sai Maidens (Cloth wrist) *Celestial-Infused Belt (Cloth belt) *Band of the Jade Lights (Ring) *Tal Tal, the Moonlight's Hand (2h hammer) *Gavel of the Protectors (Hammer) *Protection of the Tears (Plate shield) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Shiryoshu No Sai]: Defeat Shiryoshu No Sai. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Shiryoshu No Sai]: Defeat Shiryoshu No Sai on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Shiryoshu No Sai]: Defeat Shiryoshu No Sai on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Shiryoshu No Sai]: Defeat Shiryoshu No Sai on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Sealed Dreams]: Defeat the encounters of the Sealed Dreams section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [With the Hand of God]: Force Shiryoshu to unleash the full power of his naginata, then defeat him on Standard or higher. Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses